The 8th Book: Potter & The Icy Snake Prince
by Ruby Grand
Summary: After the 7th book: After Harry defeats Voldermort they all go back to finish their studies: Harry Potter has a twin named Madalia. As she adjusts to the wizard world she captures a heart along the way. Oh and did I mention she's been placed in Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**We all know that Harry Potter is the boy who lived. But we didn't know Madalia that was the girl who lived. Who knew Harry had a twin! Muggle parents…**

My hands fumbled to another page of the Daily Prophet. Scanning quickly, I found advertisements for certain odds and ends. I tried to hold interest in the ad I was reading, which was something for caldrons.

The man and woman across from me watched me carefully.

I shifted uncomfortably in the plushy train seat.

"Newspaper good?" The man across from me muttered; an unsuccessful attempt at making small talk.

"Ben, I think she just wants to be left alone." The woman beside him stage whispered.

"But Marine, I think she's had enough time to mull things over, after all we are a family. And I picked up this really neat book, what's it name…it doesn't matter, but it said that we should talk out our problems as a family." The man supposedly name Ben said, wheezing from the speech.

"Excuse me Ben, but I don't recall us being a family." I snapped, flipping another page.

"Madalia!" my so called mother exclaimed, "that's no way to talk to your father."

"James Potter was my father!" I screamed.

My parents winced at my outburst. Typical. There they go, like little turtles, hiding their heads back in their shells.

I took a deep breath, trying to regain my composure. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in deep breaths.

Marine glanced at Ben, deciding whether she should answer the question. Ben just grumbled and stared at the window. "I'm sorry."

That's all she said.

"Some parents." I mumbled under my breath.

The train started to slow down. Good thing too, I was pretty sure there was going to be bloodshed if the train ride was any longer.

I quickly reached for my bag but Ben got it first. I snatched it away from his grasp.

"Do you need any help Madalia?" he protested.

"No thank you." I said with all the politeness I could muster, which wasn't much. I glanced at the couple. Their eyes shone with worry.

I knew they didn't want to leave me in the state I was in.

"Thanks for everything guys, but I got it from here." I straightened myself up, trying to make myself look presentable.

"Well," Marine looked at me sadly, "if there's anything you need just call us and if you get homesick-" she paused, taking in the word home. There place wasn't my home, it never would be, not anymore. "just come straight-" she paused trying to find another word that would fill in the blank, "back. Make sure you write to us once in a while so we know you're okay and tell us about your adventures at Holwarts."

"Marine, it's Hogwarts." Ben pronounced carefully.

"Oh." She flushed with embarrassment.

"See you." I said awkwardly, shaking their hands.

Marine started to bawl her eyes out.

"Marine, its okay, the kid's going to be fine." Ben said.

"Right, right." Marine wiped her eyes, making her mascara smear.

"Well, see you soon Madalia." Ben finally said.

Marine and Ben weren't bad…guardians it's just that I didn't see them as my parents anymore. And frankly who could after I went through? I smiled a little, trying to comfort them, as this might be my last goodbye. I knew this was just as new to them as it was to me. After all, who could believe I was….. Never mind that, focus on the task at hand.

"See you later Ben and Marine!" I shouted behind me, as I ran into the wall. The wall that eventually led to my new home, Hogwarts.

**A/N: So what do you think? I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter, and I hope you're dying for more…well not dying but…I hope you can't wait for the next chapter! :) **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A lady dressed in an emerald green robe stood a few feet away. Glancing at her wrist watch she sucked in her cheeks, impatiently waiting.

I tentatively walked over with my trunk, trying to pretend it didn't weigh a lot. In truth, it did.

The lady watched me like a hawk and finally said, "Miss Madalia Potter?" her nasal voice cracking.

"Yes." I stumbled over the words, "I'm Madalia."

She squinted, eyeing me. Finally she gave a nod of approval. "I'm Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor House." She gave a small smile, but it disappeared, as soon as it came, "Yes, well let's not waste any time here."

She held out her arm. What was I supposed to do? "When you're ready Miss Potter." She said with a hint of impatience.

Uncertainly, I took it. It felt like I was being squeezed through various tubes, and twisted and bent this way and that. Suddenly, it stopped.

I opened my eyes, and I stood there, surprised. We were in some kind of office. I glanced around, excited, the wizard world was so different than the life I knew.

The Professor briskly walked around her desk and sat. Her glasses were perched on her nose as she read a letter, muttering to herself.

I walked over to a bookcase. Volumes of books were piled. I gently touched the spine of one.

"Madalia." The professor sharply said.

I jumped. "Yes professor?"

"Everything seems to be in order." She said, adjusting a stack of papers. She looked at me and her eyes brightened, "Madalia, the sorting hat already decided what house you belonged in, it's…" her voice trailed off as she scooped up some papers, "Slytherin."

Slytherin. Why did that seem so familiar?

Then it hit me.

"But Professor, there must be some mistake, I can't be in Slytherin." I cried out.

"Madalia," McGonagall looked at me sternly, "the sorting hat makes no mistakes. If it says you are in Slytherin, then you are in Slytherin."

I tried to protest, "But-"

"No buts, now I'll have your things brought down to the Slytherin house." She continued, handing me a map. "Now off you trot." She said, with a wave of her hand, excusing me.

My cheeks burned from embarrassment. Slytherin! Of all houses I'd rather be a Puffer than a Slytherin! My veins burned with anger. What would I tell Harry? He is probably going to die from embarrassment when he hears his long lost twin sister got into Slytherin.

I was nothing like those slimy vulgar snakes.

**A/N: So what do you think? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'll defiantly have Draco come in the next chapter! **

**Please READ and REVIEW! Thank you!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I had to face the facts, I was absolutely lost. The changing stairs and weird hallways didn't help the fact, but I was always directionally challenged.

I muttered to myself, "I think this the twentieth time I passed this statue."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's your ninth time." A voice said.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion, seeing no one. Maybe it was my imagination. I listened and heard footsteps above me.

A boy was on one of the ceiling beams, tossing and catching an apple. Besides that, I couldn't get a good glimpse of him.

The figure stood.

"You aren't going to jump right?" I panicked.

"And what if I did?" The voice teased.

"Then you're bloody stupid, that's what!" I snapped, already annoyed from this smart mouth.

I heard a slight chuckled as the figured jumped and landed on his feet. I had to give him credit, that wasn't easy to do. But I pretended to scowl at him, he didn't know that I was actually slightly impressed.

Now that he was on the ground, I could now see his face. He was a couple inches taller than me, and had a strong but lean look to him. His pale complexion made his grey eyes stand out. His platinum blonde hair shined in the light. His pale lips were in the shape of a smirk as he caught me staring.

"Hey you're Potter's sister!" the student said in wonderment, he looked slightly bewildered.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, brushing it off like it was no big deal.

"So what house are you in?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." I snapped, walking away.

"Hey no one walks away from Draco Malfoy!" the boy named Draco shouted after me.

I turned on my heel. "I'm so sorry your highness." I said sarcastically.

Draco's lips twitched.

I sighed, I was beginning to grow tired. I just wanted to get settled in my dormitory and sleep.

"Hey what house are you in?" he asked.

"I'm not telling." I told him, and started off in the opposite direction.

Draco just kept up with my pace with ease.

"Are you always this annoying?" I asked with a twinge of amusement.

"Only with a certain Madalia Potter." He replied .

This kid was fast with his comebacks.

I groaned, "Go away."

"Why should I?" he teased.

"Cause I'm trying to find the Slytherin Dormitories, but I can't because I can't escape an annoying boy named Draco Malfoy, that's why." I mumbled.

"Wait. You're in Slytherin?" Draco asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, what does it matter to you?" I asked tiredly.

"Then I guess introductions are needed." He grinned. I didn't like that grin, something told me, something was very wrong. He held out his hand, "Draco Malfoy, fellow Slytherin."

I wanted to bang my head on the wall. "You can't be serious!" I exclaimed.

"So I might as well show you to the dorms." He smiled, his teeth perfectly white.

I weighed my options. I really wanted to get away from his annoying self, but then I probably wouldn't find the dorms. I sighed, "Fine."

"Can I hear a please?" Draco smirked, clearly enjoying this.

"Show me to the dorms, please." I exaggerated.

We walked in silence. Suddenly, a cold draft hit me, and a chill went down my spine. This feeling, I would have to bear, because this would now be my home.

"Salzar." Draco said lazily.

The door opened to reveal the common room. Draco gestured in. "I am a gentleman after all."

"When pigs fly." I hissed under my breath.

"Hey Madalia, what do you say?" Draco teased.

"Thank you." I stiffly said, marching to the girls dorms.

"You're welcome!" Draco called after me.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please READ and REVIEW! Thank you!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please READ and REVIEW! Thank you!**

Chapter 4:

I glanced at my watch for the hundredth time, 6:30.

It was too early to go to bed, and I was wide awake.

I sat up in bed, the sheets whispering as I adjusted my position. I swung my feet over and tip toed to my trunk. Which I now realize that was foolish of me, since I was the only one up there. I changed in some faded jeans and a green Ralph Lauren sweater. Slipping on some ballet flats, I combed my hair. I tied my hair up in a pony tail and pulled down some pieces of hair to frame my face.

I hurried downstairs to the common room, curious who was in Slytherin.

I glanced around at the common room. It was dim, as the various candles and chandeliers flickering with green light. The beautiful dark green leather couches were in the middle, a roaring fire accompanying it. The dark wood was stunning. The whole Slytherin house was beautiful and grand but at the same time had a coldness and loneliness.

I glanced around, a table full of girls were giggling and eyeing something.

Or someone.

There he was, Draco Malfoy, playing a game with, I supposed, some of his guy friends. I hated to admit it, but he was pretty good looking. His blonde hair sparkled, he must have taken a shower, and the fire complimented his blonde locks. His green tie, part of the Slytherin outfit, was tied loosely around his white wrinkled dress shirt. He reminded me of a model. The only thing that ruined this picture was that he had a smirk, plastered on his face, as he moved his piece. It looked like they were playing chess.

I tried to ignore them and the annoying fan girls as I made my way to one of the few windows. I studied outside, the dungeon must extend under a part of a lake or something. A couple fish passed, minding their own business.

I tried to guess what kind of fish each one was, but I reminded myself that this was the wizard world, the types of fish in the Muggle world was probably different from these ones here.

I hand went on my shoulder. I flinched slightly and turned. There was Draco smirking. "Hey, it's Potter!"

"What do you want?" I asked, already irritated.

"Just thought I'd join you. Anything wrong with that?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Actually ye-"

"Hey Draco, wanna play another game?" a guy came up, joining us.

"Not really." He said bored.

"What? But you just said you wanted to a moment ago!" the boy seemed surprise.

"Yeah Draco, you should go play." I said, trying to edge away from him.

"Only if you come to watch Madalia." Draco plainly said.

"Nope." I said firmly, popping the O.

"Then, I can't. Sorry Blaise." Draco said half heartedly.

Blaise wouldn't take a no for an answer. "Please Madalia, I've been trying to beat him since the beginning of the year. Just one game." Blaise steered me to the chess board. "You don't mind sitting through a game, right?" he smiled, "Good. Thanks Madalia. Just sit there and be a spectator." He plopped me down on an arm chair, close to the board. "You'll be the judge."

"But-" I protested, what happened to my say.

"Don't worry Madalia, it'll be quick, I'll smash him to pieces." Blaise grinned.

"What makes you think you can win?" Draco demanded.

"I just feel lucky this time!" Blaise said, confident.

"That's what you said last time." Draco rolled his eyes.

"What? Scared Draco?" Blaise teased.

"You wish! It's on!" Draco sneered.

The game went fast, as the pieces moved like lightning.

Draco slammed down his king, "Checkmate."

Blaise grinded his teeth, "Again."

"What, can't face your defeat?" Draco taunted.

"Again!" Blaise hissed.

"Fine!" Draco said, clearly annoyed.

Again, the chess pieces flew on the board. I watched with amazement as the animated pieces fought the opposite side.

"You lose." Draco grinned as he flicked Blaise's queen off the chess board.

"Madalia, who really won?" Blaise asked, hoping that I would verify that he actually won.

"Well, um…I guess Draco." I answered, unsure.

"No one can beat me at chess." Draco bragged, tossing a piece in the air and catching it with ease.

"Is that true?" I asked Blaise, not really believing Draco.

"Well, yeah I guess. I never saw him loose." Blaise said.

"Draco's good at everything!" A girl giggled.

"He's number one in his studies! And not to mention his looks!" A pug faced girl chimed in.

"Looks like you have a fan club Draco." I sneered.

"Interested in joining Madalia?" Draco retorted.

"Not in the least." I snapped back, as I walked up to the girl's dormitories.

"Good night Madalia." Draco called after me.

"Whatever." I scoffed.

**THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please READ and REVIEW! Thank you!**

Chapter 5:

I chuckled at the piece of parchment in my hand.

"Hey Draco, what are you doing?" Blaise asked.

Tossing the letter in the dying fire, I just ignored him.

"Was that a confession from a girl?" Blaise pestered.

"No duh." I sneered. Untying my tie, I tossed it aside on the green leather couch.

"Who was it? Do tell." Blaise snickered.

"Veronica." I said simply.

"Like Veronica, that nerdy second year?" Blaise bursted out laughing.

"Shut up Blaise!" I hissed under my breath, looking around the common room. Luckily, it was just the two of us. "And anyway, it's not my fault that all of the girls naturally flock to my side."

"Not every girl." Blaise corrected.

"What do you mean?" I asked, irritated.

"Madalia Potter. That's who I'm talking about." Blaise pointed out.

"Shut up." I said sourly, staring at the fire. He ruined my good mood.

"You know, she isn't that bad looking, she's kind of…pretty…you know pleasing to the eye." Blaise continued on.

"What's your point?" I drummed my fingers on the leather.

"She sparked my interest… that's all." Blaise grinned a grin I didn't like.

"Draco, what's that package?" Blaise asked me, as he pointed at a bulky package.

"Oh this came this afternoon." I drawled out slowly. I picked it up and tore the gold wrapping. A letter fluttered to the ground. I ignored it, focusing what the package was. It was a small square silver box. A green velvet ribbon tied the box together and the words: DeHauteur was stamped elegantly on it. I untied the box hastily, it was chocolate truffles from father. Biting into one, I was a little surprised, these were really good. Creamy fudge exploded in my mouth, and then gradually melted.

"Aren't you going to read the letter?" Blaise asked, picking up the wrinkled piece of yellow parchment. He opened up the letter. "Hmm….Your father sends his regards and he picked this up in Diagon Alley. He reminds you to keep up on your studies."

"Give me that." I snatched it away, looking at it with my own eyes.

"Hey dude, are you gonna give me some of that?" Blaise stared longingly at the chocolate.

"Help yourself." I nodded at him.

I tossed the letter in the fire and looked at the time, it was about time to go to bed.

Blaise yawned. "Well I'm going to go to bed. See you." He plodded up the stairs.

I slowly bit into another chocolate, savoring it. Finally, I went upstairs and climbed under the sheets. "Madalia." I whispered quietly. "Good night."

And I fell asleep, with a smirk on my face, dreaming about how I was going to make her fall for me.

**THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!**


End file.
